Zhang He
Zhang He is a supporting antagonist in the 14th-century Chinese classic novel Romance of the Three Kingdoms by the late Luo Guanzhong, and its multiple adaptations. He is a former servant of Yuan Shao and one of the famous generals of Cao Cao. Biography At the end of the reign of Emperor Ling, Zhang He joined a paramilitary force under Han Fu, where he commanded the Yellow Turban Rebellion. Later on, he was joined Yuan Shao's forces, where he became a corps commander thanks to his success against warlord Gongsun Zan. After the battle of Guandu against warlord Cao Cao, he and officer Gao Lan were forced to join Cao Cao. Under Cao Cao, Zhang He was named a general. He helped unify the Central Plain, defend the Tong Gate against Ma Chao, and seize and secure Hanzhong, whose governor he became. Zhang He saw through the tactics of the enemy strategist Zhuge Liang at the Battle of Mount Dingjun, but could not prevail against his superiors Xiahou Yuan. When Xiahou Yuan died in battle, and Cao Cao's side lost the city of Hanzhong. Under Cao Cao's successor, Cao Pi, Zhang He was named the "Right General". At the Battle of Jieting, Zhang He was able to surround the Shu strategist Ma Su and beat him to death. After Zhuge Liang retreated after an attack, Zhang He pursued him to Mumen, where he ambushed and died. Personality Zhang He is depicted as a narcissist who takes joy in aesthetically appealing things and has melodramatic theatrical mannerisms. While he frequently decorates his sentences with the words "beautiful" and "graceful." For his newer appearances, it would shown he specifies the beauty he admires to be a force that unites the will of the land, people, and war. He is also prone to dramatically posing during cut-scenes, occasionally surrounded by a number of butterflies. Each war to him is a stage for him to demonstrate a beautiful dance. Then he has seen to be very comforting and encouraging to his comrades when they are in low spirits and discouraged. Trivia *He is a playable character in the Dynasty Warriors series. *He is one of the boss characters in the Knights of Valour series. *His name may be inspired by , the famous naval commander. However, Zheng He lived in the Ming Dynasty, which was around 1200 years after the Cao Wei Navigation Category:Minion Category:Honorable Category:Extravagant Category:Fictionalized Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Sadists Category:Trickster Category:Military Category:One-Man Army Category:Protective Category:Egotist Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Parents Category:Deceased Category:Book Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Manga Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Abusers Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Wrathful Category:Envious Category:Arrogant Category:Opportunists Category:Martial Artists Category:Barbarian Category:Brutes Category:Scapegoat Category:Charismatic Category:Obsessed Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Right-Hand Category:Fighters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Disciplinarians Category:Psychopath Category:Amoral Category:Betrayed Category:Pawns Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Kidnapper Category:Dark Forms Category:Provoker Category:Wealthy Category:Mongers Category:Sophisticated Category:Traitor Category:Rogues Category:Romance of the Three Kingdoms Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Servant of Hero Category:Stalkers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Theatrical Villains Category:Beat'em Up Villains Category:Usurper Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Type Dependent on Version Category:Nemesis Category:Enigmatic Category:Destroyers Category:Master Orator Category:Homicidal Category:Misanthropes